General Zod (DC Extended Universe)
Summary Dru-Zod, commonly known by the alias General Zod, is the leader of Krypton's military and a former longtime friend of Jor-El. Zod believes Jor-El's warnings about the state of Krypton and launches a coup after concluding the Council is incapable of saving their race. When the coup fails, the Council has him and his followers imprisoned within the Phantom Zone, a decision which ironically spares them the fate of their home planet. After arriving on Earth in search of Kal-El, he initiates a war of annihilation against its population for the sake of building a new Krypton. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Dru-Zod, alias "General Zod" Origins: DC Extended Universe Gender: Male Age: Late 60s, possibly 70s Classification: Kryptonian Engineering Military Leader, General of Krypton's military, Leader of the Sword of Rao Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses (Telescopic Vision, X-Ray Vision), Heat Vision, yellow sun radiation and solar energy absorption from which he can deploy the already mentioned abilities and grow stronger with prolonged exposure, Longevity, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, anti-gravity field creation, his cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. Attack Potency: Large Island level (Fought with Superman and managed to briefly overpower him, but was ultimately overpowered and killed by him) Speed: Relativistic and combat speed with Relativistic+ reaction and flight speed (Traveled from Metropolis to Ellesmere Island in a short amount of time, reacted to Superman's attack while counterattacking him at the same time, and while struggling with Superman, they both still traveled to low Earth orbit in less than a minute. Managed to attack faster than Superman could react several times during their fight), Speed of Light attack speed via heat vision Lifting Strength: At least Class M, possibly Class Z (Comparable to Superman. Was able to send a large satellite towards the Earth and Superman with ease) Striking Strength: Large Island Class (Easily matched Superman) Durability: Large Island level (Fought against Superman and was surviving his attacks with little damage, but was ultimately killed by him) Stamina: High (Fought evenly against Superman) Range: Standard melee range, several dozens of meters with heat vision Standard Equipment: Standard Krypton Army Armor, his second Battle Armor Intelligence: High, a veteran with years of combat and living experience, clever when he comes up with the creation World Engine with information from an ancient Kryptonian outpost. As the commanding General of Krypton's military, it is expected for him to be well-versed in strategy and tactics, a charismatic leader and an adaptive combatant. Zod is an expert at close-quarters combat and in his fight with Kal-El mastered abilities that took Kal years to fully control within only a few hours and minutes. Weaknesses: Becomes as vulnerable as a human when exposed to either red suns or environments under their effect. Devoted to his duty and "his people" (Kryptonian bloodlines deemed by him to be strong) above all else. Initially upon his arrival to the Earth, sensory overloads would occur if he did not have his protective visor on, however this problem was later dealt with as Zod adapted to Earth's yellow sun environment. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Anti-Gravity Field Creation:' It is unknown how Zod did this. Upon releasing himself from his Battle Armor and levitating, the armor floated around him in the air for many centimeters, however this ability does not seem to be useful for battle. *'Solar Energy Absorption:' As a native Kryptonian, Zod's cells can absorb yellow solar energy which fuels all of his powers and abilities. *'Heat Vision:' The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. Zod can use his heat vision to split a skyscraper hundreds of stories tall in half and cause it to collapse. *'X-Ray Vision:' The ability to see through most materials save for lead. Other: This profile only covers Dru-Zod from Man of Steel and should not be confused with other versions of Dru-Zod. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Kryptonians Category:Male Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Revolutionaries Category:Criminals Category:Flight Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Aliens Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 6